A Very Proud Mother
by Kristen3
Summary: It's a big night for the Fine/Sheffield clan, as Grace is being given an award for her work with troubled kids. Post-series one-shot, written as a gift for Melinda (carylfan10).


**Author's Note: **I'm dedicating this story to Melinda (carylfan10). It was her story, "The Family that Love Built," and my own sequel, "Bedtime Story," which led me to think of writing this. I keep thinking that I've moved on from writing TN stories, but something keeps pulling me back! :)

Fran could hardly believe this was happening Little Gracie (who was no longer little) was about to receive very prestigious award. When she'd begun looking at colleges, there was never a question of what she would study. By then, she knew more about psychology than many adults twice her age. Her experiences as a child helped her treat her many young patients. She had worked miracles in the lives of kids who'd lost a parent.

_Pride_ didn't even begin to describe what Fran felt. Who would've thought a member of her _mishpokhe _ would be given an award like this? And she was being honored at a _banquet_! Surely God must've heard Fran's prayers.

"Let's go," Max said, taking her arm. He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Fran blushed. Even after so many years of marriage, it still thrilled her to hear Max compliment her. She remembered again why she'd fallen so hard for him so long ago.

"Bye, Fran. Have a good time." Val turned from where she sat with Jonah and Eve, playing a board game. She would be baby-sitting the twins for the night. Privately, Max wondered who would be baby-sitting who here, but he let it pass. The twins were six now, and hardly babies. When the entire Sheffield clan had moved to LA, Val had simply followed along. She'd never lived away from her parents, but she finally decided it was time. And besides, everyone knew that Val would be more than a little lost without her best friend. Max wasn't overly fond of her, but he knew better than to say a word to Fran.

They got into their limo, and in what felt like no time at all, they had arrived at the banquet hall. Sylvia and Morty were meeting them there. When Sylvia heard that her granddaughter was being honored at a banquet, she had insisted on attending. She would not pass up an event that promised free food. You could take Sylvia out of Queens, but you couldn't take Queens out of Sylvia! When Fran and Max reached their table, the Fines were already seated. Sylvia already had a full plate in front of her. Fran suspected that hadn't been her first. In fact, Sylvia's first words to her daughter were, "The food is delish!"

"Hello to you, too, Ma!" Fran rolled her eyes. "How can you be thinking about food? This is Gracie's big night!"

Sylvia shrugged. "So? I've got to eat, don't I?"

Grace would not be sitting with her family. She shared a table with several colleagues. Fran caught her eye and waved. Grace returned with a thumbs up. Though anyone else would've thought that she was totally cool and on top of the world, Fran knew that Grace was nervous about making a speech. Sure, she had no problem talking to her family or her patients, but this was something altogether different. Silently, Fran prayed that Grace would be able to find the words she needed when she stood on stage.

Before Grace would be given her award, there were several other speeches to be given. None of the Sheffield/Fine family paid much attention. As it turned out, Sylvia's assessment of the food had been correct. Soon, a woman took the stage. When she announced her name, Fran suddenly looked up. This person, Melinda something-or-other, was the head of the organization that was honoring Grace. It was a national group dedicated to at-risk youth. Many came from troubled families, with parents either gone or in jail. In either case, Grace's compassion had done wonders for these children.

With each word that Melinda spoke, Fran felt her heart rate increase. "And now, I present this award to Dr. Grace Sheffield, for her outstanding work with our kids!" At those words, the Fine/Sheffield table went crazy! Not only did they clap louder than anyone else, they also cheered and whistled. Grace took the stage with a shy wave to the audience. "That's my family," she explained, pointing to the table. "Now you see why I needed to become a psychologist!" Her comment brought laughter. When it subsided, she smiled. "No, seriously, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. Especially Fran. Our family was a mess, and then she showed up on our doorstep. She became our nanny, and she brought love and laughter back into our house again. I also want to think my brother, Brighton, who was probably the _reason_ I was in therapy so much in the first place! And my sister, Maggie, who's now got a family of her own."

The elder Sheffield kids weren't able to attend this event. Brighton was now a movie director/producer, and it kept him pretty busy. Meanwhile, Maggie and Michael had settled back in New York, where he still modeled occasionally. But mostly, they spent their time with their two kids.

On stage, Grace began to struggle a bit. She had been so worried she would forget to thank someone, and now she was drawing a blank on the next part of her speech. But, luckily, Fran came to the rescue. "The twins!" she mouthed.

Grace smiled when she'd caught the signal. "Oh, and I almost forgot my two newest siblings, Jonah and Eve. I thought nothing could top Fran becoming an actual part of our family, and then they came along." Nervously, she glanced off to the side. One of the previous speakers was signaling that her time was almost up. "Well, I guess Fran's started to rub off on me, because it seems like I've talked for too long!" Grace laughed. "But I really am honored to be given an award for doing something like this. I always knew when I grew up, I was going to help other kids who went through the same thing I did. But I had no idea it would turn out to be like this!" She held up the award high above her head. The room erupted in cheers once again, and the audience gave her a standing ovation.

Soon the event began to wind down. Though Fran was full, and beginning to feel tired because of it, she knew she needed to see Grace and congratulate her before they left. She looked at Max, and he knew immediately what she was thinking. Without a word, he took her hand and began leading her backstage. Somehow, Fran felt they would have no problem going back there. After all, Max was a theater producer (or he used to be). That meant he _belonged_ backstage! They hadn't gotten far when they spotted their daughter.

"Congratulations!" Fran wasted no time in hugging her.

"Oh, thanks, Fran! I can't believe I almost forgot about the twins!" Grace cringed.

"Trust me, honey, it's no big deal. I've known _parents_ who've forgotten about one of their kids. Mine." She rolled her eyes.

"We're so proud of you," Max said. He looked at the ground for a moment before speaking. "And I'm sure your mother would've been proud of you as well."

Grace smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy. I look at some of my youngest patients, and I see myself. I know what it's like to feel all alone and scared."

Max nodded, looking her over. How had his little girl grown up so fast? But he knew he couldn't be too sad. He still had little Evie. She was his princess now.

"By the way, where's Sylvia?" Grace asked.

Fran looked behind her. "If I know my mother, she's trying to get a doggy bag!"

"Probably!" Grace agreed with a laugh. Just then, a man came up behind her and kissed her hand.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to meet my folks. Dad, Fran, this is David. His office is right next to mine."

Immediately, Fran's eyebrows went up. She didn't need a fancy degree to know what was going on here!

Grace caught Fran's look and mouthed, "I'll call you later."

David graciously shook hands with the Sheffields. After making polite small talk for a moment, he slipped his hand into Grace's, and they walked away.

For a long moment, Fran could only watch in disbelief as they left. Grace had always been something of a workaholic, devoting almost all her time to her young patients. But Fran often warned her not to get too caught up and forget to have a life. Apparently, Grace had been listening.

Yes, Fran was definitely proud of her daughter.

**The End**


End file.
